


And I Am Glad

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: S02E11 "Worse Than A Crime", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you do something for me?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Will you look after Jim?"</p><p>---</p><p>Lee and Oswald want to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Am Glad

Oswald wants this opportunity, so he's deathly glad when Leslie beckons him over surreptitiously. He glances around. Jim is deep in angry discussion with Ed, enabling himself and the doctor to have a quiet conversation.

"Ms Thompkins," Oswald says, genuinely pleased.

He wanted to hate her, to hate that she stole Jim and keeps him grounded. But all he sees now is a kind woman, who doesn't judge him, and just wants the best for the man she loves.

She smiles back, such a lovely smile, and straight away he can see why Jim is with her. She is obviously clever and has this fond, knowing air about her. He likes her.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr Cobblepot," she says.

He laughs politely. "Good things, I hope?"

Lee studies him momentarily. "No."

His smile slips away. He thinks they could have been friends in another life.

"I'm going to leave Gotham," Lee tells him, expression wistful.

Oswald takes a moment before he replies. "I... I'm sorry to hear that."

She shakes her head, amused. She pauses. "Would you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Will you look after Jim?"

Oswald can't help the rueful, almost embarassed smile that spreads across his face. He looks down. "I feel I already endeavor to do so."

"I mean it. Please."

He nods. "I know you..." Oswald starts carefully, "...have made Jim very happy. And I am glad."

"Do you love him?"

It isn't much of a shock; he's been resigned to that fact for a while now. He has waited for that question to be asked aloud for a long time, having spent hours answering it in his head. He won't lie to this woman, she deserves the truth. And she deserves to be happy, really, even Oswald can see that.

"Yes," he answers simply, and speaking the words seem to cement the acknowledgement further somehow.

She watches him, perhaps deciding if he is being honest, or simply thinking over his admission.

Then, Lee grins.

They shake hands.

She feels that while Jim loves her, he _needs_ Oswald.

They're both in love with the same man, and Oswald has never felt so understood.


End file.
